


My Brother's The Devil.

by Ixdigo



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Tomsworld - raiiny-skye
Genre: AU of an AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Twins, CT is a bad-ass??, Comedy, Dark Humor, Deal with a Devil, Devils, Drama, Edd doesn't admit he's father material, F/M, Forks, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Matt's just in and out, Memes, Mystery, Protecc Mom Tom, Tom Is Crying AU, Tomsworld, Tord is dense, but slightly more intelligent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixdigo/pseuds/Ixdigo
Summary: It's one thing if you have nightmares.It's another thing if those nightmares become increasingly vague and endless.It's one thing to have a brother.It's another thing to have a demon brother, too.It's also another thing if, said endless nightmares start to revolve over a glitched world only your demon brother knows about.Oh right, and no one in your house even knows about this yet.Quite pleasant, you must say.





	My Brother's The Devil.

He couldn't comprehend the cold feeling that reached his torso and above, how he was wearing only one contact, the fact that the destination he was striding through and through was almost like a never-ending hallway, or why any of these things were occurring in such a distorted order. All he knew, for the time being, was that he wanted to go home, or that he needed to feel accompanied by safer and secure surroundings. Because right now, all he felt was a burdening amount of fear and displeasure.

Every time he walked down this random assortment of pathways leading into another patterned assortment, each time a creaking sound vibrated from his slow mounting footsteps, was making him more anxious and disturbed by the second. 

 

He couldn't even understand why the floor beneath him was creaking, there weren't any assembled wooden floorboards below his feet to start with, nor his faculties telling him that there even was a ground. All in all, he wasn't in the right state of mental coherence.

Stepping forward more after a few times, he began to recognize the familiarity of the mild creaking, it wasn't too loud, but also not too low to be unnoticeable. It seemed to sound like, an actual hallway, meaning, he was in an actual functioning house, or some sort of disordered building. The chances of both of those being possible was out of the ordinary, but that was his one and only explanation. 

After a brief moment, he stopped, glancing around back and forth before his eyes laid on something before him. A shelf placed by next to a room, whilst the shelf itself held a top a square-shaped frame containing a photo inside. He turned to face it, and both of his eyes blinked.

Wait.

This wasn't a quirky, random place.

 

This _was_ his home.

 

A home that, for a few couple seconds now as he started this unsettling journey to some place of nowhere, was shaded in the simple, blended colors of both red and black lighting.

He had this in his mind, as he went on and continued walking.

An endless amount of walking, to a place of which there was zero avail.

 

The only morbid thing was, his body wasn't feeling the hazardous tiring effect of this, and he couldn't tell how long he's been walking like this.

 

He just wanted to escape it all.

 

Throughout the course of time, he wondered what this all even meant, why in the hell he was going through this and no one else could tell this madness all inside his own house. Better yet, why wasn't anyone else here witnessing this? Where were they...? Were they missing, on their own, alive? He couldn't figure it out.

However, here he was coercing those thoughts as he spotted the innocent picture on the shelf, a couple of familiar faces shown around that he could recognize, in the background, one person displayed to be the one he knew as his twin brother.

**[Pick up the picture.]**

**[Ignore it.]**

**_→ [Pick up the picture.]_ ** ~~**→ [Ignore it.]**~~

He contemplated whether this was happening out of his own accord, as he was pitifully torn between picking up the photo containing the few people who he didn't even know were dead or alive and holding it on to him through this, or to pit it farewell as he tried to figure out what was going on.

His hand, and body, traveled over towards it anyways. The mere curiosity and caring side of him was clawing out to be unleashed at this moment, and he, inevitably, went to withhold the small fraction of the couple relationships he had. It was such a sweet picture, back then it surely was, and it wasn't like grabbing it was bound to hurt anything or make his situation better, although mentally it did just a little bit.

U̒̑̈n t̆ i̓l ̀̆ ̀́̃i t̑ ̽̽l ast̔e̋̓̓d ̓̊̈fõ̓̔r̒́̐ ̃̈ ̑̋a ̽ ̉̋ ̔s̆ p ́̽l̈i̚t ȁ ̃m̑̒o ù̏ n̚t̓̆̐ ̑̑ ̈̀̔ō ̑f ̃̒̄ ̐̐s e ̑̊̔̽̀c ̐o̊̽n d̓̋̒̉̽s̊ , ̈ ẗ̽̓̑̆̄h̀e̊ǹ̊̄̈̽̄ ̋̈̄̃̐̐i̒̑̚ẗ d̏̆̃e̋̊mo̓̒̊l̃ í̀̔ ̏s h ̔́ĕ ̽̑d̽ ̔̔̊̔t ̔h ̽̆ē ̒re̚ ̃s ̋t o̽f̏̑ ̊̆̐t ̈̊̆h̆̈̔e ̔ ̋s ̆̀̄a ̉n í̚t̏̓y ́ ̈ h́ ̀ēh a ̄̒̓d̚ ̀̃̆̚l̉̽e ft ̓̃ ̃ĩ ̉ n̒́̈̏̚ ̀h̒̆i̐m̔. ̏ 

W̋̆̓̉hat ̔i̽ ̐̉s̚ ̃̊ỹ̃̉o̔̄̆u ̉r p̊r̔̆̊̓ob le̊̐ḿ̔̄,̒ ̆̉ T̚o m̀̔̀ ? ̔̏ ̏ 

His mentality soon got lost into an embroidered warp, either that, or everything else around him was intending to make him suffer from dizziness and feeling numb to this point. The world around him was appearing more and more distorted, the brewing noises of static and glitches were making him have a head-ache if they didn't stop. So much so, that once his knees dropped down to the solid floor he nearly screeched those exact words, if that wouldn't make it worse.

But even after they did managed to stop, and the photo itself now crashed down to the floor with the glass and the frame mangled, it didn't help him at all once he looked back and realized it.

 ~~̓̈ Y ̔o̐ ů ̀̃̓k ń o̒̓̉̉w̄̒ yo̒ű̓̽ ̔ c ̀̉ȍ̄u̒ ld̓̃̽n̒̊̒'t ̽s̃a̐̆̈v ̈e̐ ̄̽ t̽̏̃̀h ̋̉e̐ m̽̉.̓ ̑ ̔̄~~ ̄

 

 ~~T́̔̀h̃̐̓́ẻy'̈ re ̊̄p̃r ̋̒ o̚ ̐̈bab̄ly̏ de̐ ̚ād̓̆ ̋̆̚f̊o r̆ ́ a ̊l ̉l̑ ̓̋ỹ ỏ́̉ù̒ ̊f́uc̐kin ğ ̓k̐n oẘ̏̑.~~ ́ 

A droplet had fallen, and his expression lit up with confusion after it landed on the broken photo. After all that had occurred, he wouldn't be surprised if this house was beginning to leak with a flood or somehow rain made it's way past the roof.

This was how he assumed it, before his left hand rised up to feel his face, and then with that was another revelation.

 

He had been crying.

___

His body jerked around for a moment, before his two baby blue eye's awakened from their slumber as he sat on the edge of his bedroom and gazed around, nearly hyperventilating and his mouth open wide enough as if he was gonna choose to scream again. His eye's widened and he kept his mouth silent, he gazed back at the clock, not bothered to make out the numbers of the time since he was going with the idea it was either PM or AM now. He sincerely hoped it was the latter.

_How does this keep happening? ___


End file.
